Chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases are characterized by the retention of mucous secretions in the lungs. Examples of such diseases include cystic fibrosis, chronic bronchitis, and primary or secondary ciliary dyskinesia. Such diseases affect approximately 15 million patients in the United States, and are the sixth leading cause of death. Other airway or pulmonary diseases characterized by the accumulation of retained mucous secretions include sinusitis (an inflammation of the paranasal sinuses associated with upper respiratory infection) and pneumonia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,028 to Anderson describes a method for the provocation of air passage narrowing (for evaluating susceptibility to asthma) and/or the induction of sputum in subjects. It is suggested that the same technique can be used to induce sputum and promote mucociliary clearance. Substances suggested include sodium chloride, potassium chloride, mannitol and dextrose.